A Weird Feeling
by Keikokin
Summary: Ever hear voices in your head? I get them when I write. This is what it's like... COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


To my readers: Each time I write a Harry/Draco story, or any story for that matter, I become very connected to the characters. When I leave my story I feel as though I am leaving them as well – in whatever position they may be in. I had started this as a serious fic, but decided I would show my readers how I think H/D feel from their side as active characters in a fan fic. So when they talk it will be noted in this way to make it easier to spot. Well, I'm off back to my room at St. Mungo's cyuh!  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Draco couldn't put a finger on the weird feeling he had. But, he knew without hesitation that it had to do with Harry Potter. This year, he and Potter hadn't fought, at all. And when he tried to even talk with Potter, it was different. Potter had not looked him in the eye once all year. But, Draco couldn't figure out why.  
  
To make matters worse Draco was desperate for any kind of attention from the Gryffindor Seeker. He had come to realize that his need to fight with the Seeker, was truly a need to just be with him, in any way, shape or form he could. And the last summer between 6th and 7th year had been good to Harry, and he was slightly taller, tan and had filled out very nicely.  
  
/You really do look yummy this year, Harry/  
/Same back at you, Mr. Sexy Slytherin/  
  
The girls at school had almost tripped on their tongues over Harry, this year.  
  
/Yeah, that was pretty gross Harry, you should just make a press  
statement or something; I like dick – back off/  
  
But Draco had never seen Harry interested in girls, not really. Plus, he knew that Harry and Oliver had been an item for a long time. Draco didn't know what to do. Finally, he went looking for the Seeker. It was time to have it out. Maybe then that weird feeling would go away.  
  
/You knew about Oliver? /  
/Most people don't scream like that in the showers, Harry/  
/You heard us? OH Merlin/  
/They heard you two in Hogsmeade, Harry/  
  
Draco found Harry at last in the corridor with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Draco ignored all but Harry. He strode right up to Harry, to have it out. Once again, Harry would not look him in the eye, and just said, "What is it, Malfoy?"  
  
"Damn it, what is with you this year? Why won't you even look me in  
the eye? You're absolutely no fun."  
  
Harry turned and slowly his head came up, and he stood up tall, and looked Draco straight into the eyes and spoke.  
  
"You want fun. Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
Draco stared in amazement at Harry's eyes. They were dark, and smoldering, and filled with lust, and desire. Draco wanted Harry right then and there and understood immediately why Harry hadn't looked him in the eye all year. Harry knew he couldn't hide his desire. Draco took another step closer to Harry, so he was inches from his face.  
  
/Why don't you ever kiss me in front of them, Draco? /  
/Ewww, my dick shrinks at the very thought! /  
  
"I can handle anything you can dish out. Anytime, anyplace, anywhere."  
  
/How about in Double Potions - in front of the whole class? /  
/That's so wrong, Draco/  
/If you do a good job, maybe you could get more house points, Harry/  
/What the hell do you mean, IF? /  
  
He could feel the desire pouring out of him into the eyes of the Gryffindor.  
  
"Now. Come with me."  
  
/Interesting phrasing there, Harry/  
/Got you to follow me, didn't it/  
/Hell, I just wanted an excuse to leave Weasel & Granger/  
  
And Harry spun on his heel, waved goodbye to the gaping duo, and strolled quickly down the halls, outside the school and toward the gates. At long last he stopped, and Draco realized they were totally alone. He took in a small bridge near them, and many ancient trees, which gave them total privacy.  
  
"Last chance to back out, Draco." Harry looked at Draco in a very  
predatory manner.  
  
"Maybe, I should be saying that to you, Harry."  
  
/ok, I think we both agree that phrasing was just so wrong, right Harry/  
  
The two men were facing each other, only inches away from contact. They stepped closer still, and could feel warm breath of the other on their faces.  
  
"I didn't know you even knew my name," Draco whispered.  
  
"I can think of better things to call you," Harry whispered.  
  
"Such as?" Draco was whispering and licking his lips.  
  
It was then that Harry grabbed him on each side of his face, and licked at Draco's tongue. Draco growled and grabbed Harry around the waist, and plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth. They moaned and twisted each fighting for control.  
  
/I don't know why we always have to fight about this, I am so  
much better on top/  
/Draco, someday I'll be top, and then you'll see what a real shag is/  
/What's that supposed to mean? /  
/You'll see/  
  
Then Draco did something totally unexpected, something he never knew he could do, he whispered against Harry's lips, "I love you." It only took a second for it to register inside of Harry's heart, he wanted to hear those words for his entire life. And he knew he was in love with Draco as well, and he melted into Draco. And he whispered against Draco's lips, "I love you."  
  
/You love me Harry? /  
/Sorry didn't mean to compete with your mirror, Draco/  
  
And they melted together, and lowered themselves to the ground. Their kisses became passionate, and filled with love, and desire. And in the fading light that twinkled through the leaves of the watching trees, they began to show their love to each other.  
  
/Oh geez, she's left again Harry! /  
/Well I guess we just 'show our love to each other' could be  
fun./  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------  
/Damn your hot Harry, but I've been hard for two days now, where  
the hell is she? /  
/What are you complaining about -I got bottom again. The  
morning and evening dew keeps soaking my cloak! /  
/How many times have we shagged Harry? I've lost count. /  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------  
/Oh, Draco she's back! No, damn she's putting up a chapter to  
another story! /  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------  
/Hey, Harry she's got that look again. Yes! Here she comes to  
work on our story/  
  
Eventually, the two lovers who were totally spent, redressed and began to walk around the school grounds.  
  
/Spent? She calls that spent? Holy shit, Harry, look at my  
dick, I think you killed it. I'll never be able to shag you  
again. /  
/Just get your hand off my ass; it hurts like hell. You ever  
heard of lube? /  
  
"So" said Harry, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah," said Draco.  
  
"Do we tell anyone?" said Harry nervously.  
  
"No. I thought I would just shag you on the Head Table, and see what  
everyone would say."  
  
/Oh Merlin, tell me she did not just have me say that, Harry/  
/I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist, Draco/  
  
Harry laughed, at the picture of himself being served up as First course, naked with a rose in his mouth.  
  
/Yum, yum, tasty image Harry/  
/Oh Merlin, how embarrassing/ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
/OH, now where's she going? Grocery shopping? What the hell?  
Can't somebody pay her to just finish these damn stories /  
/Yeah, don't we all wish, at least you aren't picturing yourself as a dish/  
/Well, no spotted dick for dinner tonight, just rump roast/  
/Are you implying my ass is big? /  
/Gods, do you realize what a flaming pouf you sound like? /  
/You be the bottom for days, and see if you don't get flaming,  
anyway is my ass really big? /  
/Harry, you could bounce galleons off that tight ass/  
/I love you too, Draco/  
/I know/  
/Brat/  
/smirk/  
/she's back! / ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ "Let's see we have two choices; sneak around for the rest of the year, or we deal with everyone's reactions and get to be open, and maybe get a room together."  
  
"True"  
  
/Well, at least its fuck buddies either way, Harry/  
/You are just the last of the romantics, aren't you/  
  
"Maybe we could get everyone's reaction, and if we don't like it we'll just erase their memories."  
  
"I don't think that would work with the Professors, Draco."  
  
Draco took Harry's hand as they walked, and didn't say anything for a long time. They didn't notice the reactions of the very few students they passed. Then Draco let go of Harry's hand, and used the hand to play with Harry's dark hair, as Harry nuzzled into his shoulder.  
  
/See Harry, I can be romantic/  
/I never could resist that Malfoy charm /  
  
"You can call me a fool, but I only want to be with you, Draco."  
  
/Fool/  
/Who is the bigger fool, the fool or the fool that loves the fool/  
/You really need to get away from Granger more/  
/Point taken, Draco/  
  
"That's all I want too, but you aren't allowed to call me a fool."  
  
"They are all going to - shit."  
  
"Fuck them."  
  
"Haven't you had enough for today, Draco?"  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
/I love it when you talk to me like that, Harry/  
/I always knew you were a sick pup/  
  
"My father will kill us when he gets out of Azkaban."  
  
/Your father is such an ass/  
/But, you are still glad that I share his good looks/  
  
"Voldemort will kill me way before that happens."  
  
/I'll make sure old moldy Voldy dies first/  
/Aw, getting possessive are we? /  
  
"You could get killed by Weasel today."  
  
/As if! /  
/ smirk /  
  
"You could get killed by Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
/Only if get transfigured into a Pumpkin pasty/  
/snort/  
  
"So if we are both about to be killed at any second, I guess we might  
as well make the most of the here and now, right?"  
  
And Draco turned to Harry and kissed him, and neither cared who saw  
them.  
  
The End  
  
/Oh thank goodness. What do you say to a pint Harry?"  
/Wonderful, as long as I don't have to sit down/  
/Next time I'll let you top/  
/You mean that Draco? /  
/I love you don't I? / 


End file.
